


Clover

by happylovejaepil



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylovejaepil/pseuds/happylovejaepil
Summary: Alternate universe where they are a soulmate
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language! Sorry for the grammatical error 😢

Rain covering the city, a downpour.

A boy, with a yellow umbrella stood in the middle of the rain, squeezing his chest that hurts so much. It feels like the weather picturing what he feel right now.

Tears adorning his face. Squating down while holding hard to his umbrella, he let out a scream. He sobbed, but the rain muffled his cries

Now his shoulder throbbed so much, the tattoo in his shoulder glows, but it glow dimmer as seconds passed.

He know. Know it too well that he will be rejected, will be thrown. 

He knew from the start that he doesn’t stand a chance to be with him. But, why did he fight for his love?

How could he still love him despite what he had done?

A one-sided love. Stupidly, Wonpil still long for that man. 


	2. 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the chapter will be in the past(?). im suck at writing TT. Hopefully, you guys could understand :’)

His eyes searching for that tall-lanky boy that has caught his eyes for the past few years.

His smile is so mesmerizing, like the moonlight that shines into his room at night, it feels warm. It helped Wonpil to fight, to live. eventhough the boy’s smiles wasn’t directed to him.

Park Jaehyung is the boy name that Wonpil crushed for years. A secret crush. He never told anyone about his secret crush. Not even to his closest friend or his sister. 

And for now, he like the distance that Jae and he has. A colleague, or maybe a under and upperclassmen relationship. They met as a part of student council member. Jae was the secretary while he was the treasurer. It makes him giddy. he is happy to meet Jae almost everyday. Yet he doesnt have a single drop of courage to talk to the taller boy. He could feel heat creeping his cheek even just glance at the taller. Also, he keeps stuttering in front of his crush.

Today's opportunity had gone to waste again. Wonpil eyes chased the figure of his crush, stacking his paper and strolled away after saying goodbye to the student council that Wonpil couldnt said back.

He sighed, wearing his backpack and bow down to his upperclassmens and followed the said boy steps, exiting the room.

as per usual, the meeting of the student council ended at dawn. It was the same as today. Wonpil held his backpack close to him, placing his chin on his backpack while staring at the rain, waiting for the rain to stop.

He sighed again, moving his backpack to cover his head because he gonna run despite the heavy rain that seems not gonna stop any moment. But at that exact moment, a white umbrella covered his head, a hand tapped his shoulder.

Surprised, Wonpil turned back just to find his crush behind him, offering an umbrella.

"Where do you live? You will be sick if you insist of going home now without an umbrella. Let me send you home." Jae flashes a smile, while Wonpil just nodded. Accepting the offer that Jae offered.

The walk itself was filled with silence, sometimes Wonpil hummed, he also steal some glances at Jae and Jae laughed when he noticed Wonpil keep looking at him. Then Wonpil face will redden and hides his face.

"Evenhough we are on student council together, we seldom talk." Jae starting the talk between them.

Wonpil nodding over what Jae just has said. " I-I'm bad at starting a conversation." He continue "Hyung seemed out of reach."

Laughed again, Jae smiles while saying "Am i?" 

Wonpil nods again, gripping his backpack a bit harder, he looks up to find Jae eyes staring at him. 

"You can talk to me. I don't mind." 

Wonpil bites his lips. He can feel his cheeks warm by Jae's words. He looks down, staring at the wet ground to hide his reddening cheeks.

"This is your house right?" 

Wonpil looks up again to find the boy besides him smiles. Wonpil nods. "Hyung, would you like to come? Its raining.. and you need to change clothes since yours are wet."

"Can i?" 

Wonpil nods passionately allowing the older to come inside. He told the older to take off his shoes and put them into the shoes rack. Wonpil hurriedy run to his room and bring out a dry white towel for Jae to use. 

When he found Jae again, Wonpil just stood there, staring at Jae's clothes that kinda transparent and then his cheeks redden again. But his train of thoughts come to stop as he heard Jae chuckles.

"Ah- The bathroom are at the end of corridor. I have turned on the water heater." He hand out the towel that he hold to Jae and runs back to his room. He could feel his heartbeat racing

This is dangerous.


End file.
